Runaway Leo
by Live Long Yugioh 5ds
Summary: Having to be left out, losing a best friend, beaten up, end up in a hospital, and being called useless. You would think he went through enough. This is about Leo and all the things he went through to make him runaway. He will runaway in later chapters
1. Runaway Leo Chapter 1: The Flashback

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 1: The Flashback**

**Summary: This is a story about why Leo ran away. He will run away in later chapters. I come up with this story while I was reading a story. Some one ran away in it. (This is my first story, so no flames). I don't own Yugioh 5ds.**

**When Leo woke up it was seven in the morning. He had an hour and a half before school started. He could not get yesterday out of his head.**

***Flashback***

"**I wonder where everyone went." Leo said looking around**

**Then he found a note from Luna that read:**

**We are at the beach. Sorry I forgot you were asleep. See ya when we come back**

**Love,**

**Luna**

**(Leo just woke up, so he just noticed they were gone)**

"**How could they leave me, she knows how I like the beach." He said as he balled up the paper and threw it away.**

**He looked away and said "No point in staying here. There is no one to talk to."**

**He got his jacket and walked out of the ****apartment****. He walked the streets of New Domino City. He came across his favorite restaurant.**

"**Oh cool! It's Lucky Village." (I couldn't think of any thing). He went up to the glass and saw all the delicious foods. Then the next thing he saw made him want to cry.**

**He saw his friends in there and they were having a great time too. They were laughing and Jack choked. Yusei helped him before he choked to death.**

**Leo broke down and cried. Then someone came up to him and said "Are you okay?" The person asked**

**He wiped his tears and said "I'm ok." He didn't look up. He kept looking through the window to see his friends about to leave.**

**Leo got up to leave. He told the person "Thank you for asking. Bye." He said it plain and sad. Then he ran home.**

**He ran to his room and cried in his pillow. He just couldn't believe it that they left him out of the fun.**

**He said to himself "How could they me out?! They know I love that place!"**

**He heard footsteps, he wiped his tears away, and he pretended to be asleep.**

**It was his sister. She said "I should have told him." Then she left.**

**Leo started to cry again. She knew and didn't tell me. He thought to himself.**

***End Flashback***

**A tear came down his face. He quickly wiped it and got out of bed.**


	2. Runaway Leo Chapter 2:School was bad

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 2: School was bad**

**I don't own Yugioh 5d's. **

**Leo was out of bed and took a shower. When he finished dressing up, he went to the kitchen. He ate a piece of toast and waited for Luna to finish dressing up. While he was waiting, he thought about what happened yesterday.**

**Do they even like me anymore? Did they ever like me? Why did they do that? Leo was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Luna was waving her hand in front of his face.**

"**Hey" she said "We'll be late for school if you keep daydreaming."**

"**Oh, let's go" he said**

**As they were walking to the bus stop, Luna said "You're awfully quiet. What's wrong?" She noticed the look on his face. **

"**Nothing! I'm fine" He said with the happiest face and voice he could make.**

**They were at the bus stop and the bus came. Then they got on the bus. Leo decided to sit in the back. No one really noticed because he was very quiet. He didn't want to talk to anybody. He just wanted to think.**

**Why! Why me! Why was I the only one left out?! Why am I still thinking about this?! They might have a reason. Yeah they- **

**He couldn't finish that thought because the school bus had stopped and he hurried off when he realized almost everyone was gone.**

**When he was off the bus, he went to his locker. While he going through his locker, he was tapped on the shoulder by his classmate Mark.**

"**Hey M- "He was punched in the face. He was so shocked he was speechless.**

"**Why do you look so surprised?" Mark said**

"**You punched me! What did I do to you?!" Leo yelled**

**(Good thing no one else was in the hall except those two)**

**Mark leaned in and grabbed his shirt.**

"**Listen Leo, I never liked you and I never will. I acted nice to you long enough. Now I am mad and I am going to take my anger out on you. After school you and me" He let go of Leo shirt and went to class.**

**Leo held his cheek because of the pain. Then he went to class slowly. He kept wondering why Mark punched him and what he meant by "after school you and me" (Poor Leo doesn't get it).**

**Leo heard the bell and ran to class. When he got to class, he saw a note on his desk that read:**

**Dear Leo,**

**I need to talk to you after class about something important. Meet me at the restroom before lunch.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dexter**

**P.S. Check the bulletin board before you come. See the article in the middle of it. So just in case you "forget" what you did, it can remind you of what it was.**

**Leo was wondering what he did, but he just shrugged it off.**

**He did as Dexter asked and he went to the bulletin board. He then saw an article that was in big blue letters. The title read:**

"**11 year old boy wears a bikini over last summer"**

**Then it had an article about someone wearing a bikini over last summer, at the bottom it had a picture of Dexter in a bikini.**

**That made Leo laugh out loud (LOL). He fell to the floor laughing and his ribs hurt. He had to pull himself together, and so he did.**

**He went to the restroom to find a very angry Dexter waiting for him.**

"**Hey Dex" Leo said holding back his laughs.**

"**Don't hey Dex to me!" Dexter yelled "Why did you do that?!"**

"**Do what?!" Leo yelled back**

"**Yow saw that article with me in a-" He was cut off by Leo**

"**I didn't do that! Why would you accuse me?! We're best friends!" Leo yelled**

"**Mark told me you did and we are not friends any more! From now on I am just one of your classmates! Good day! He then left Leo with tears running down his face.**

**You need to be strong, Leo. He thought to himself as wiped away his tears.**

"**I better get to lunch" He said**

**Leo got his food and sat at a table all alone. He was suddenly felt a "thud" on his table. When he lifted his head to see who it was, and that person stuffed a sloppy joe in his face.**

"**What the?!" He wiped his eyes to see the one and only Mark. "What did you do that for?!"**

"**I wanted to" He was about to leave until Leo threw his sloppy joe at him at him. Mark threw his other food, but missed Leo. Instead it hit someone else and that person yelled "food fight!"**

**10 minutes later….**

**After the food fight everyone looked a mess. Everyone changed into their gym clothes (Good thing they had them). Leo and Mark had to clean up cafeteria even though Leo complained the whole time. **

**The rest of the day didn't go well either. Leo fell down a flight of stairs (more like pushed), got smashed into the wall, and was run over by the football team.**

"**I guess I will go home now. Bye! See you when you come home." Luna said to Leo as she left.**

"**Ok see you" Leo replied tired**

**Leo got his stuff and left the building. As he was leaving, he saw Mark and some guys from the football team.**

**Did you like it? If you did review!**


	3. Runaway Leo Chapter 3: The Beat Up

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 3: The Beat Up**

**This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you still like it! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

**As soon as he saw them a new level of fear was created. He then turned as white as ghost.**

"**Look, he has no color in his face" one of the football guys named Boomer said**

**The other guy named Butch said "Well let's bring it back."**

"**Except this time it's going to be red and painful." Brick said (I know I used the names of the rowdy ruff boys).**

"**Yea! I'm not surprised he so scared. "Mark said stepping up.**

**Leo stepped back in back in fear. **

**So he meant beat me up. I am going to die. Leo thought**

**The guys started to corner him and he was going to run for it. One of the guys jumped him before he could. Then the rest come and started to beat him up.**

**They were kicking and punching him everywhere (Expect his sensitive spot). His face, legs, stomach, arms, and back were beaten.**

**When they were done, Leo looked liked he had been in an accident. He had two black eyes, scars all over his body, and blood was coming from them (Not that much to kill him, but still blood coming out).**

"**If you even think of telling anyone, we will go beat your sister up too. Bye loser!" Mark said as they ran away.**

**Leo couldn't do anything, but cry. He had gotten beat up for no reason and it hurt so much. He could barely move. All he could was cry.**

**Was it good? Please review!**


	4. Runaway Leo Chapter 4: Carly Encounter

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 4: Carly Encounter. Hope you like it. I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

**It had started to rain and Leo was still laying there. Leo used the strength he had to look at his watch.**

"**It's eleven pm. I should go home or at least try." He said as he tried to get up.**

**He felt pain from all over his body. He finally got to his feet, and he started to walk.**

**He felt dizzy all of a sudden as he was walking. He could not feel his legs anymore. He then started to fall, but he didn't feel the concrete. He looked to see someone carrying him and the person was saying something, but Leo was already out cold.**

**Back at his house…**

"**Where is he?!" Luna yelled**

**Yusei said "I don't know, but I hope he comes back soon."**

"**I am starting to get worried maybe we should go look for him." Akiza said**

"**I am not. Why I am even here?" Jack said. Everyone ignored him though**

"**I ****agree**** with Akiza. We should go look for him." Crow said**

"**Okay, let's go" Yusei said **

**They all came back two hours later. They were depressed and tired. **

**Akiza said "What if he is hurt?"**

"**I am sure he's fine. He is smart" Yusei said**

"**Yeah, in what universe?" Jack said **

**Crow snickered a little and said "That's not funny."**

**Luna was asleep already. She was the most tired.**

"**We should hit the hay. It is getting late." Akiza said as she put her head on a pillow and closed her eyes.**

"**Yea, let go to sleep." Crow said the same as Akiza **

"**Whatever" Jack went to sleep too.**

**Before Yusei went to sleep, he got a drink. He didn't look to see what drink it was. **

**Back with Leo….**

**Leo slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was in a hospital bed and that there were bandages all over him. He also noticed it was five in the morning.**

"**It's five o clock! What am I doing here?!" Leo yelled**

"**At least you are awake, Leo. I was started to get worried." A voice said**

**Leo turned his head to see a cloak. He was so surprised that this person knew his name.**

**Leo then said "How do you know my name?"**

**The person took off the hood of their cloak and it was Carly. **

"**Carly! Why are you wearing that?! What are you doing here?!" Leo yelled**

"**It's a long story. Anyways, how are you doing?" She said changing the subject**

"**Fine I guess" He lied. He was actually feeling so bad, he probably would have yelled if she wasn't there.**

**She noticed he was lying but asked anyway. "Are you sure? I saw all those scars on you and they were bleeding too. You also looked very pale and your eyes were black too."**

**Leo just staring into space wondering if this was real or is he dreaming. He was going to say something, but Carly said something before he could.**

"**What happened to you?"**

**Leo just looked out a window and sighed. He wished she didn't ask him that question.**

"**Hello earth to Leo" Carly said **

"**I would rather keep that to myself. Sorry I am a little tired." He said **

"**I get that you are tired, but I don't get why you want to keep it to yourself. When ever you are ready to tell, you can. I won't force you to. What about Luna and your friends? They are probably worried sick about you. Maybe you should call them so they can know you are okay." She looked at her watch and said "I have to go, bye!"**

"**Okay, I will call them bye!" Then she left.**

**How was that? Review if you liked it!**


	5. Runaway Leo Chapter 5: The Phone Call

**This is Runaway Leo chapter 5! Hope you like it! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

**Leo was going to call his friends when the ****nurse**** came in.**

"**How are you doing?" The nurse asked**

"**I've been better and you?" He asked**

"**You're so sweet! I am just fine. Are you hungry?" She happily said**

**Suddenly he stomach growled, and he laughed in embarrassment.**

"**I'll get you something to eat" she said**

**Before she could leave Leo said "Wait! Can you help me call someone?"**

"**Sure press nine before you dial your number, okay?" She replied**

"**Okay ma'am!" **

"**You can call me Amanda, and what is your name?" She asked**

"**Leo"**

"**That's a nice name, Leo. Go luck with your family." She said leaving**

"**Okay thanks Amanda" He said**

**He did as Amanda instructed and pressed nine before he dialed his ****home phone**** number. He waited for someone to pick up.**

**Back at Leo's house…**

**The ringing in the house was loud (mainly because it is so quiet).**

"**Can someone get that?" Akiza asked**

**No one answered. She sighed, and got up to go get it herself.**

**She saw Yusei and noticed something was wrong. She said "Hey Yusei is something wrong?"**

"**Everything is great. Oh, who are you again?" Yusei said swaying from left to right**

"**What?! Now I know something is wrong!" Akiza went up to him and she was close enough to smell his breath.**

"**Alcohol!" (If you guys have not guessed what that drink was, it was wine!)**

**She slapped him and made him fall to the ground. It was so loud, the whole building probably heard it. The ****phone**** turned off.**

"**Look what you did!" She yelled very angry now**

**Yusei snapped back to reality and said "What happened now?"**

"**You were drunk! Someone called and now the phone turned off!" Akiza yelled**

"**Sorry, I guess when I drank something last night I didn't look to see what it was." Yusei said very sorry**

"**Whatever." She said calming down**

**Back at the hospital…..**

"**I will call them again." Leo said**

**He dialed the number again. He heard a "hi" from Akiza. He was glad someone picked up.**

"**Hey Akiza!" Leo yelled**

"**Hey Leo. LEO! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Do you have something to eat?!" She asked and yelled at the same time**

"**Akiza, I am fine! Have are you?" **

"**Never mind that! Where were you last night?" Akiza asked a little more calm knowing he's okay**

"**I don't know how to say this so I will just say it. I'm in the hospital." Leo said hoping she wouldn't panic. Well she did.**

"**What?! What happened to you?! Were you hurt?!"**

"**Calm down-" **

"**Don't tell me to calm down! What-" Leo slammed the phone into the cradle **

"**Why did I just do that?!" Leo yelled at himself**

**The nurse came in with Leo's food and the look on his face.**

"**How did the call go?" Amanda asked**

"**Not so well, but they will be fine." Leo answered**

"**I hope so."**

**Back at the house…..**

"**Leo! Leo! He hung up on me!" Akiza yelled**

"**That was Leo!" Yusei said**

"**Where have you been? You were standing there the whole time." Akiza said**

"**Sorry, where did he say he was?"**

"**He said he was at the hospital." Akiza said**

"**What?! What happened?! Is he hurt?!" Yusei yelled**

"**What is all the noise about?!" Jack yelled**

**They were so loud, they woke everyone up. **

"**Yeah! I still need some!" Crow yelled**

"**Why is everyone yelling? I am so tired. " Luna said**

"**We found out where Leo is" Yusei said **

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Runaway Leo Chapter 6: The Search

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 6! Enjoy! Lexigirl, sorry Amanda isn't that OC you asked. I was going to do that in my sequel. Oops I didn't want to tell. The reason it took a long time to upload was because I was busy. You can leave as many reviews as you want. Anyways enjoy! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

"**You do! Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Luna yelled almost jumping out of her socks**

"**Thank you! Now I don't have waste my time looking anymore! Ow!" Jack said getting punched in the arm by Crow**

"**That's great! Where is he?" Crow asked**

"**Well …he's at the hospital." Akiza said knowing the next question**

"**Which hospital?" Luna asked**

"**We… don't actually because-" Yusei was cut off**

"**That makes no sense Yusei! How could you know he's at a hospital and not know one?!" Jack yelled**

"**Don't get mad at him! He hung up on me while I was talking to him n the ****phone****!" Akiza yelled**

"**Why is he in hospital and why did he hang up on you? Were you yelling at him or something?" Luna asked Akiza**

"**Kind of. I guess I was too worried about him and I don't really know why he is in hospital. He hung up on me before I asked" Akiza answered**

"**Well how are we supposed to find the brat?" Jack asked**

**Luna said "I have an idea" **

**Back at the hospital…..**

**Leo had finished eating and was thinking.**

**I probably shouldn't have hung up on her. I just realized I didn't tell her what hospital I was in. oh well, they'll have to find on their own. There is no way I am calling her back. **

**Then Amanda came in with a tray.**

"**Hey Amanda! What is that?" Leo asked nervously **

"**Hey Leo! Well before I answer your question, you have to answer mine." Amanda said**

"**Okay"**

"**Are you good with needles?" She asked**

**Leo started to shake a little. He held his arm and said "I guess I am okay with them."**

**She sighed in relief "Good because you have to take shots today."**

"**Why"**

"**So you can get better." Amanda said**

"**Okay"**

**Back at the apartment…**

"**That's a good idea, Luna." Yusei said**

**They all went outside to do her idea.**

"**Okay Luna and I will see the hospitals in the north. Crow, you do the ones in the south. Yusei, you do the ones in the east and Jack you do the ones in the west. If you have any problems, just use your walkie-talkie to contact the group." Akiza told them all.**

**After about an hour, Akiza used her walkie-talkie to contact the others.**

"**Any luck you guys?" She asked**

"**Nope" Crow said**

"**No" Jack said**

"**Nuh-uh" Yusei said**

"**Okay. Keep looking." Akiza**

**Luna said "Akiza, do you believe we can find Leo?"**

"**Yes I do believe that we will find him."**

**He actually took the shots well even though he had to be held down the first couple of times. It hurt him even more because of wounds. He also got a few x-rays and got play video games. He watched television until he fell asleep (It was night time now so he was pretty tired).**

**While he was asleep he had a dream. His dream was about is friends not even caring about him coming back home. When he left the hospital they were not even surprised or happy that he back. They just said "hi" and went back to their own business. He was on his knees crying and yelling at them. Then he ran out of the apartment and never came back again.**

**He woke up to realize that Amanda was shaking him.**

"**Are you okay?" Amanda asked**

"**Yeah. Why?" Leo asked**

"**You were screaming and yelling in your sleep. You were saying things like I hate you and that you wish you never met your friends I guess." Amanda said**

"**Oh, I am sorry. It was just a nightmare." Leo told her**

"**What was it about?"**

**Leo explained the dream to her.**

"**Well I hope that doesn't really happen. Will you be able to go back to sleep?" Amanda said**

"**Yeah I can. Goodnight." He said going back to sleep**

**Back with the search…..**

**Akiza and Luna were so tired, they would have passed out.**

**They went in a hospital and Akiza asked a woman at the front desk "Is there a patient here named Leo?"**

**The woman checked a chart and said "Yes, do you want to see him?"**

**Luna said "Yes we do! Thank you! Which room?"**

"**Room 408" She answered**

"**Thanks a lot!" Akiza and Luna said at the same time**

**When they went to the room, the lights were off. Akiza turned on the lights then they both saw Leo. They saw that Leo had two black eyes, but they weren't too black. They saw his scars because the bandages were slipping a little and that there was blood on the bandages.**

**Leo must have heard them because he opened his slowly and "Akiza…..Luna"**

…

**How was that? Did you like it? Review if you did!**


	7. Runaway Leo Chapter 7: The Talk

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 7! Please enjoy! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

"**Leo!" They screamed as they ran up to him and hugged him**

"**AHHH! Stop, that really hurts!" Leo yelled in response**

"**I am so glad you are ok! We were worried sick about!" Luna yelled**

**Yeah right! You were probably worried you would have no one to make sad. Leo thought to himself.**

"**Yeah, what happened to you last night? How did you get hurt?" Akiza asked**

"**What is going on in here?! I hope you aren't hurting Leo!"**

**Amanda heard Leo's screaming and came in.**

"**No they aren't. They were just hugging me and I screamed in pain." Leo explained**

"**Oh that is good! You two must be Leo's friends. It is nice to meet you." Amanda said extending her hand to Akiza**

"**It is nice to meet you too. Actually I am his friend, s**

**He is his sister. I am Akiza and her name is Luna." Akiza said shaking her hand**

"**Well hello Akiza and Luna. I am Amanda and I am Leo's ****nurse****." Amanda said**

"**That is good. Do you know what happened to Leo?" Amanda said **

"**No, I never asked. What did happen Leo?" Amanda asked**

**Leo was looking out the window the whole time they were talking. He said "I can't tell you and I won't tell you."**

"**Why? Why won't you tell us? We were worried about you. Can't you tell us a little something about what happened to you?" Akiza was worried and was starting to get mad.**

"**I am sorry, but I can't tell anyone. Someone will get hurt and I don't want that person to get hurt. Sorry." Leo said and Amanda gasped**

"**Who will get hurt Leo? We want to know." Luna said**

**Leo looked at her and he saw the concern in her eyes. He looked away from her and thought about if Mark had hurt her. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.**

"**I can't tell or the person will get hurt. I am very sorr-"**

"**Stop saying you are sorry and just tell us what happened!" Akiza yelled very angry now**

**Her walkie-talkie went off and it was Jack. He said "Can I go home, I tired of looking around for that brat!"**

**Leo panicked and took the walkie-talkie from her.**

"**Leo, give me that back. I need to tell them you-" **

"**No I won't!" Leo yelled and while he wasn't looking Amanda went to the left of his bed. She shot his arm with a needle.**

"**OW! That hur-" he was knocked out. His hand let go of the walkie-talkie, but Amanda caught it before it hit the floor. She gave it to Akiza.**

"**What just happened?" Luna asked**

"**I knocked him out." Amanda said**

"**With what?" Akiza asked**

"**That's not important right now. Just contact your friends." Amanda said**

**Akiza and Luna both sweat dropped. Akiza told her friends where they were and just waiting.**

"**Amanda, why did you knock Leo out?" Luna asked**

"**He had the walk-talkie. You guys needed to contact your friends so I just helped you out. I wonder why he took."**

"**Me too, but the main thing I am wondering right now is why he wouldn't he tell us what happened to him." Akiza said**

"**I wish he would tell us. May be he think we will tell and the person will get hurt. I wonder who the person is." Luna said**

"**I have to go get a bucket of water. I'll be back." Amanda said**

"**Why?" Akiza and Luna asked**

"**If we can't wake Leo up, I will put some cold water on his face." Amanda said**

"**What type of nurse are you?" Luna asked, but she was already gone.**

"**Weird" Akiza said**

"**You can say that again." Luna said**

**She came back five minutes later with a bucket in her hands.**

"**So you weren't lying when you said you were getting a bucket of cold water." Luna said feeling the water**

"**Yeah" Amanda said "Did he wake up yet?"**

"**No, he didn't" Akiza said**

"**I wish he would wake up. I am bored. When will the guys get here? They are taking too long." Luna said**

"**Just sit down and wait. There is no point in just walking around." Akiza stated**

"**I guess your right." Luna said sitting down on bed just working at Leo.**

**Thirty minutes later…..**

"**We're here!" Yusei said**

"**Where is he?" Crow said**

"**Finally! You found him! Now I can relax!" Jack yelled**

"**One problem, he's still asleep." Luna said**

"**What's in that bucket?" Jack asked**

"**Water, why?" Amanda asked**

"**Give it to me." Jack said**

"**Why?" She asked once again**

"**Just give it to me" He said**

"**Sure" She said giving it to him**

**He then poured the water all over Leo. Leo instantly opened his eyes and started shivering.**

"**Dude!" Crow yelled**

"**What?!" Jack yelled back**

"**That was totally unnecessary what you just did!" Yusei yelled**

"**He's awake isn't he?!" Jack yelled**

**Luna would have laughed if she said anything so she didn't say anything.**

**Akiza just kept her eyes on Leo as if she was expecting something from him.**

"**Anyways Leo, how are you doing?" Crow asked**

"**What does it look like?" Leo said still shivering**

"**What happened to you?" Yusei asked getting to the point**

**Leo instantly shut his mouth and didn't give him an answer. **

"**Will you tell us?" Crow asked**

"**No" Leo said plainly**

"**We were looking all night for you and you won't even tell us what happened to you!" Crow yelled**

"**No I can't." Leo said**

**Jack came up to Leo and he grabbed his shirt.**

**Jack said "Listen Leo-"**

**Leo then remembered that Mark did the same thing on the day he beat him up.**

**Jack continued "We spent all night and morning looking for you. We were totally tired and we came all the way here for you. When we ask you a simple question, you can't even answer it. Just know I didn't want to look for you. I could have been doing better with my time. I-"**

"**I don't care! Get away from me!" Leo said then he bit hard on Jack's hand.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You brat that really hurt! Let go!"**

**He then pulled his hand away from Leo's mouth.**

"**I'm bleeding thanks to you!" Jack yelled at Leo **

"**Leo, why did you do that?" Luna asked**

**Leo looked away from her and all of them. He then said "Go away all of you!"**

"**But Leo-" Akiza said getting interrupted**

"**I said go away!" Leo yelled covering hi head with the blanket.**

**Someone was going to say something but Amanda said "You all go to waiting room. I will tell you when to come back."**

**She wrapped Jack's hand in bandages and he left after that to go with the others.**

**Leo and Amanda were left alone. There was a long silence, but Amanda decided to break it.**

"**Leo, what is wrong? Why did you bite his hand?"**

**Leo still didn't say anything. Amanda sat on the bed and took the cover off his head. He was crying into his pillow.**

"**Leo" She said laying him up and hugging him.**

"**Just tell me what happened. I won't tell anybody." Amanda said**

**Meanwhile in the waiting room…**

**Yusei was pacing all over the room, Crow was reading one of the magazines, Jack was complaining about his hand, and Akiza was talking to Luna about Leo.**

**Crow finally said "I am tired of waiting." **

**Akiza said" Me too."**

**Jack said "Let's ditch the kid and go home."**

**Yusei said "We can't do that. What friends would do that?"**

"**I am not friends with that delinquent!" Jack yelled quickly**

"**He is not a delinquent! If you aren't his friend, why are you here?!" Luna yelled**

"**That is none of your concern, little girl." Jack said**

"**I'm not little!" Luna yelled**

"**I have no time for this." He said as he went to his seat**

**Luna put up the loser sign and went back to her seat.**

**Back in Leo's room….**

**Leo had explained everything to Amanda even though he was crying too. He explained how he was left out of the fun and how sad he was. He told how bad his school day was, him getting punched, the food fight, and losing his best friend. He also explained that he was pushed down stairs, getting slammed into the wall, and being trampled by the football team. He finally told her about him getting beat up, the threat he was told, him almost falling getting caught by his friend, Carly, him passing out, and then waking in the hospital.**

**Leo started to calm. I guess he felt better that he finally told someone about his problem.**

"**No wonder you didn't want to tell. You wanted to protect your sister." Amanda said**

"**Yeah" Leo said quietly**

"**Leo, you truly are sweet." She said hugging him a little tighter**

"**Don't tell anyone, please?"**

"**I won't tell, but you'll have to them sooner or later."**

"**I don't think I will tell them at all. I don't want Luna to get hurt." Leo said**

"**Don't you want this problem resolved? I mean they might they beat you up every day and probably never stop." She said**

"**I want to tell, but Luna is very dear to me. I wouldn't want her hurt. It isn't fair." Leo said sadly**

"**You'll figure something out. If you need help, you can ask me." Amanda offered**

"**Thanks Amanda" He said hugging her back**

"**Should I call your friends back?" She asked**

**If they want to come back, they probably won't want to come back. They were waiting too long." Leo said**

**Amanda looked at the clock and said "It's only been ten minutes."**

"**That's the point." Leo said**

**Amanda was laughing as she left the room. **

**Leo felt a whole lot better that he could discuss his problem with someone he could trust.**

**I know it was kind of a bad place to end the story, but it's done. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	8. Useless

**This is Runaway Leo Chapter 8! Please enjoy and review! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

**Five weeks later….**

**Leo was out of the hospital feeling a lot better even though his body still hurt. His friends still questioned him on what happened, but he refused to answer every time. School was better, he avoided Dexter, and Mark. Some days he would be afraid to come out of his room, and was dragged out of his room. Now that it is the last day of school, everyone could relax. Luna had already left the school and left Leo to get his stuff.**

"**I have all my stuff. I guess I should leave now." He left the building smiling**

**He thought to himself. Why am I so happy? **

**He just shrugged it off.**

**He was walking down the street when he saw the pool near him ****apartment****. He decided to look through the gate to see the swimmers. He couldn't believe what he saw. He wished it was a dream, but it wasn't. He saw his sister, friends, Dexter, and Mark having a great time in the pool. They were talking too. Leo wanted to know what they were saying so he started to listen. **

"**This is awesome!" Mark said**

"**Yeah, I wish we could come here everyday!" Crow said**

"**I wish this day could never end!" Dexter said**

"**I ****agree**** with you guys. This is great!" Yusei said**

**Jack didn't say anything. He was just sitting on a bench with shades on.**

"**I feel bad. Maybe we should go tell Leo to come." Akiza said feeling guilty**

"**I don't think we should tell him. He such a useless brother." Luna murmured **

**Leo couldn't listen anymore. He ran to his house not even looking back. When he got home, he cried like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe he was left out again, and that he was called useless by his own sister. She was the only reason he decided to live with his life. He decided since no one wanted him around, he would just leave, and never come back.**

**He locked the front door so no could get in and got his backpack. He emptied it and put more than half the food in his apartment in his bag (He had a big backpack). He put a jacket, some clothes, a journal, some pictures, his game boy, and a lot of other things he might need.**

**After he finished with that, he started to think if he should do this. Then the flashbacks came back to him. He remembered the first day he was left out, the day he lost his best friend, and got beat up by Mark. Today, he was left out again. His sister knew about both times, and didn't tell him anything.**

**He stopped thinking about and put his backpack on. He was going to drab the doorknob when he started to think again. He couldn't just leave and when his so called "friends" came back they would start looking for him. He wouldn't even have time to escape. So he wrote a note and left it on the counter.**

**He then opened the door and walked out leaving everything behind.**

**He finally ran away! Well this is end of this story, but don't fear people. I am going to write a sequel, but I don't know what to call it. So whoever can send me the best title, I will use it as the title. You have until Monday. Please Review! I really hope you liked it!**


End file.
